One Last Thought Before You Die
by Alhendra
Summary: A special Death Eater's POV as she has Ron at her mercy. R/H pairing. Warning: very dark fic.


Title:One Last Thought Before You Die  
  
Author: Lothlorien  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: A special Death Eater's POV as she has Ron at her mercy.  
  
Pairing: One sided HG/RW  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this fic belong to J.K.Rowling. To her I bow.  
  
A/n's: Warning: This is very dark. However, for once it's not slashy (surprise, surprise). Enjoy.  
  
***  
  
You look in terror at my wand, pointed straight at your chest. Wondering if I'm going to kill you. Shame on you for chickening out of the duel. Of course I'm going to kill you.  
  
You keep asking me what made me turn into a Death Eater. So many reasons really. All adding up. But, oh yes Ron, you were probably one of the major ones.  
  
Why? I hear you ask. Oh come on, Ron, even you can't be that dumb. Really. I'm ashamed that you were once my friend.  
  
More than friends really. Remember? In our fifth year at Hogwarts we had gotten together. I was happy that year, you know. I had wonderful friends and a boyfriend I was crazy about. Yes, I was happy.  
  
But you changed everything didn't you? You had to ruin everything. I remember. I remember the day you came and told me that it was over. That you had someone else. That I was just a friend to you.  
  
That Fleur had become more important to you than me. Oh, you did not say that directly, but wasn't that what you implied? She had come to visit Harry, but Harry saw her only as a friend - she was nothing more. So she turned to you. You had turned into a gorgeous specimen of the male species. Did I ever tell you how much your red hair suits you? Yes, you had become worthy of her attentions. And you fell for her charms.  
  
Why didn't you protect yourself against her? I remember Seamus and Lavender - Seamus had warded himself against her honey - he always thought Lavender was prettier and better, even when Fleur was being her Veela self.  
  
But you didn't. I knew her charms worked on you, but I never thought you'd be foolish enough to fall for her. And then you discarded me like a used rag.  
  
It burned. Oh yes, it burned. I'd given up Viktor Krum for you, I had loved you, I'd have given my life for you - and you played with my heart and broke it carelessly.  
  
You'd confessed your feelings for Fleur in our sixth year. It was the most miserable year of my life. Seeing you with her everywhere. Harry was sympathetic - Harry sticked up for me. He never thought the relationship could last. However, that was proven wrong - and months later you were still together. Harry thought I'd gotten used to you two by then.  
  
Oh he noticed I'd changed. I'd become more withdrawn, more rule abiding, more of a bookworm. But several thought it was understandable. Several thought we had been made for each other, you and I.  
  
But the real change occurred during the holidays, you know. I wanted to work on a project, and had gone to Hogwarts for those few months. I had access to the restricted section for my project - and there I discovered the joy of the Dark Arts.  
  
Oh yes. I worked for my project, but I worked harder to learn the Dark Arts. They thought I was taking work on my project easy in summer, but in reality I was more concerned with the forbidden magic. I found so many spells I'd have liked to try on Fleur.  
  
Ah, the Dark Arts. How can I describe the joy of learning the charms and hexes there, in the treasured recesses of the restricted section of the library? Few ever came to check up on me, I was trusted.  
  
And when they did I was ready for them. It was a spell I'd created for Harry, for him to use at his home, to know when anyone would be going to bother him so he could cover up all evidence of his magic. But it also came in useful for my illegal studying. Whenever anyone was entering the restricted section I'd have ample warning to put the Dark Arts books back where they belonged and get my head down for some project work.  
  
And no one suspected. Then school started - I was Head Girl. It became easier than I had thought it would be. I started practically living in the restricted section. Madam Pince had gotten used to me there - she never questioned how many projects I apparently had to do. And I was trusted enough. After all, I was Head Girl.  
  
Perhaps they should have learnt from the mistake of Tom Marvolo Riddle. He had been Head Boy as well. But I was good Head Girl Hermoine. Close friend of the Boy Who Lived. I had helped outwit Lord Voldemort several times.  
  
I experimented with my curses and hexes a lot on animals that year. I didn't dare touch humans of course - Dumbledore would have left no stone unturned to discover who had done it if I had tried it. Luckily whenever my poor animal victims were discovered, no one suspected what had been done to them.  
  
I passed my N.E.W.T.S. with flying colors, of course. That summer I kept being contacted by wizards - some with job offers, others asking for help to defeat Voldemort. I rarely bothered replying. I was busy on special work, I told the few who kept pestering me. And it was true. Just not the kind they expected.  
  
I paid some visits to Knockturn Alley. And there I found a treasure trove of Dark Arts materials. I bought quite a few books. I'd disguised myself slightly - I couldn't have people recognizing the prim and proper Hermoine Granger in Knockturn Alley now could I? - but as I was leaving the shop which supposedly selled Herbs (it had a fortune's worth of Dark Arts books and herbs needed for Dark Arts spells) I bumped into Lucius Malfoy himself.  
  
He caught a glimpse of my books - I think he set someone to shadow me - and eventually found out that it was I, Hermoine Granger.  
  
How it must have amused him. Hermoine Granger, studying Dark Arts. It wasn't long before I got an invitation to join Lord Voldemort's ranks.  
  
I remember meeting the great lord. I impressed him with my knowledge of Dark Arts, considering I'd only started studying it a year beforehand. I joined him.  
  
It wasn't long before I became his most trusted witch. I was even more trusted than Lucius Malfoy himself. Several Death Eaters were jealous of me - how could they not be? I was a Mudblood, not Pureblood, but I was Voldemort's right hand witch. But then, I was the one who could learn new spells at the drop of a wand. And created so many new ones. Oh yes, they were jealous.  
  
But I cannot expect you to understand. I cannot expect you to understand the joys of casting forbidden spells and seeing the poor victim writhe in agony as the curse takes effect.  
  
We were always so different, Ron. No, I cannot expect you to understand.  
  
You scream in pain as I use my wand to good effect. Why Ron, that is one of the minor, less painful spells. I don't want you to be in so much agony so as to lose your mind before you die. No, I want you to be sane for the last few moments of your life.  
  
I see your eyes, hurt betrayal shining in them. Betrayal, Ron? What would you know about betrayal?  
  
I can tell you a lot about it though.  
  
Betrayal is when you told me you loved me - then told me it was all a lie.  
  
Don't worry though. You'll soon be seeing your precious love Fleur again. I disposed of her before I disposed of you.  
  
Really now. What were you thinking when your side attacked Lord Voldemort like this? Surely you know that if Dumbledore has Harry, Lord Voldemort has me.  
  
Yes. Ironic isn't it? Harry is Dumbledore's golden boy.  
  
I am Lord Voldemort's.  
  
You tell me that Lord Voldemort will trick me, I will regret it later.  
  
I don't think so sweetheart.  
  
As you can see, I am pretty much alive. I know for sure Voldemort will never dispose of me. I am too precious. Do you have any idea how many new spells I created for the Death Eaters to use?  
  
Of course you could never keep up with us. How could you, when we had so many new spells at our disposal that you could not protect yourself?  
  
But your eyes are losing their shine now. Soon you will be lifeless, broken on the ground.  
  
My poor childhood sweetheart. I have to leave you now. After all, you do not have long to live. Be grateful. Fleur took a long time to die. And it was a more painful spell than yours.  
  
Oh, how amusing. You still have fire left in you. Tell me Ron, did you really love her?  
  
Interesting. Keep your spirits up, Ron, you will soon be seeing her again. In the afterlife.  
  
Probably even Harry and Dumbledore. And so many of your friends. I regret that I have to fight against Harry, of course - he was a good friend. And against some of the others. But they stand against all Dark Arts and what we could achieve with them. And I can't have that.  
  
Do you have any idea how foolish you are Ron? You people who refuse to touch the Dark Arts. They are a wealth. Look at Dumbledore now. He could have been truly great if he had only studied Dark Arts. But instead, he has chosen a weak, hunted life. And Harry is doing the same.  
  
What a pity. A waste of good material. Still - it's your choice.  
  
I watch you a bit longer Ron. Yes, you are fading. In a minute you will be gone.  
  
As predicted. Bye, sweetheart. Tell Fleur I enjoyed meeting her one last time.  
  
I loved you, you know. I killed you because of my love.  
  
Some think I'm crazy. And as my laughter echoes round the hall - it hits me.  
  
They may be right.  
  
But I like this.  
  
Yes. I like this. And when I'm one of the most powerful witches around, you don't complain.  
  
Oh no. No one complains.  
  
My laughter rings out once more.  
  
~ Fin. 


End file.
